


[podfic] girl, you're like a weird vacation

by reena_jenkins



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Canon Gay Character, Community: multipodicity, F/F, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Genderswap, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Adam Lambert. Hello! My name is Kristina Allen, and I live in Conway, Arkansas. My parents are Kim and Neil Allen, and I am a lesbian. What about you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] girl, you're like a weird vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girl, You're Like a Weird Vacation [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/217730) by [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka). 



 

Chapter One's Cover[  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/0003gddt/)

 

Chapter Two's Cover  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/0003hwt8/)    

 

Chapter Three's Cover  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/reena_jenkins/pic/0003kxea/)

  
 **** **Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
** **** **Length:** 02:47:17

****  
****

**Download link:** This podfic is available as a zipped mp3 file [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/girl,%20you%27re%20like%20a%20weird%20vacation.zip) (thank you, paraka for hosting me).

 

 

This podfic has also been compiled into a podbook (m4b) by [](http://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.livejournal.com/)

 **m4b** : 81 MB, 02:47:17  
 **Archive Direct Link** : [right click and save as](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201110091.zip)

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Reader's Notes:** This podfic is a fill for the 2011 [](http://multipodicity.livejournal.com/profile)[**multipodicity**](http://multipodicity.livejournal.com/) challenge, and is therefore a 'repod'. Also, I may have gotten a tad bit over-enthusiastic about this story (it's just so full of gleeful things! I couldn't help myself!), and compiled a fanmix as well. You can find that [here](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/62238.html), if you're so inclined to listen.


End file.
